1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) illumination devices, and particularly to an LED illumination device with a high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs are preferred for use in illumination devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) due to their excellent properties, including high brightness, long lifespan, wide color range, and etc.
For an LED, eighty percents to ninety percents of the power consumed by the LED is converted into thermal energy, and only ten percents to twenty percents of the power consumed by the LED is converted into light. In addition, a plurality of LEDs are generally packaged in a single LED illumination device in order to obtain a desirable illumination brightness. Therefore, heat dissipation of the LED illumination device is a problem inhibiting the application of the LED illumination device, which requires to be resolved.
For a high brightness LED illumination device, a highly efficient heat dissipation device is necessary in order to timely and adequately remove the heat generated by the LED illumination device. Otherwise, the brightness, lifespan, and reliability of the LED illumination device will be seriously affected. Conventional heat dissipation devices, such as heat sinks, can no longer satisfy the heat dissipation requirement of the high brightness LED illumination device.
In order to enhance heat dissipation efficiency, air moving devices such as cooling fans are employed in combination with heat sinks to dissipate the heat of the high brightness LED illumination device. The cooling fan generates an airflow which flows through the metal fins of the heat sink, to thereby dissipate the heat of the high brightness LED illumination device. This kind of thermal design is suitable for a majority of LED illumination devices, but is not suitable for some LED illumination devices which have a critical heat dissipation requirement. It is believed that the heat dissipation efficiency of the conventional heat dissipation devices can be further improved.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED illumination device which overcomes the limitations described.